Thundermere
Thundermere was a Hyper Dungeon found in Hallowmere during Dragonhollow's Sixth Era and the Hammerlands in the Seventh Era. It was named after the sound made when its charged creeper defenders—normally created via lightning strikes—triggered a chain reaction explosion that sounded like rolling thunder from far below, the land in which it was first discovered. Unlike its predecessors, the dungeon had many instances that appeared across the land, allowing all residents a chance to raid, conquer, and loot it. =Description= ---- Thundermere was a floating island constructed from purple and light blue stained clay, lapis and obsidian, and dark prismarine. Its packed ice surface was ringed by a nether brick fence and dotted with "trees" made from blue glass and wool, hiding a mob spawner and a treasure chest. The design evoked memories of both Frigid Floe and the Pandora Secret Santa isle in Wyvern Pointe. The snow-covered inner chamber had two stories supported by a network of vertical and transverse clay beams with a protected beacon shaft in the center. Two mob spawners and treasure chests were inside. Its main treasure room was sealed by bedrock making it impenetrable from either below or above; raiders had to enter the inner chamber and break through obsidian to reach it. The room contained a beacon, valuable ore blocks, and a treasure chest. The dungeon was a valuable source of rarer items such as packed ice and dark prismarine. Thundermere's surface was defended by dangerous armored skeletons and its inner chamber guarded by invisible charged creepers. =Enemies= ---- All regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. Special enemies were produced from spawners, so their numbers were theoretically limitless until their source was destroyed. =Treasure= ---- There were four treasure chests in Thundermere that could generate randomized loot as well as guaranteed valuables in the superstructure of the isle itself. Guaranteed Items Expand/Collapse * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x1 emerald block * x1 gold block * x6 iron block * x141 lapis block * x919 obsidian block * x1023 packed ice * x54 dark prismarine Possible Items Expand/Collapse * Witherington's Monocle * Witherington's Walking Cane * Witherington's Witherer * Basher * Chest of R'hllor * Strayton's Apple * Apple of Discord * Infinimend * Piss Water * Milk of the Poppy * Elixir of Life * Levitation Potion * Haste Potion * Super Speed Potion * Glowing Potion * Slowfall Potion * 1-UP * Join Clan Token * Sweeping Edge III book * Cranny Cookie * Sloth's Barding * Sanctuary Teleport Scroll * Wyvern Pointe Teleport Scroll * Marshacre Teleport Scroll * Hammerlea Teleport Scroll * x1 Token * x5 Token * x10 Token * x20 Token * x25 Token * x50 Token * x100 Token * x200 Token =History= ---- On 5E:306, Thundermere appeared in Hyperion Heights for testing as part of the Twilight Project. Both Tox and Retro lost their lives during the experiment. The dungeon soon appeared all across Dragonhollow in the Sixth Era. HyperSilence originally intended it to challenge groups of adventurers with top-tier gear, but due to new policies enacted by Eris and the hardships of Hallowmere, they proved to be extremely difficult bordering on the impossible and even some hardened veterans avoided them altogether. The Scylfings were the first known residents to reach Thundermere on 6E:3. Though they suffered serious casualties, they managed to obtain its beacon. However, Wiz had no recollection of other loot, suggesting that the explosive damage of the Dungeon Creepers may have destroyed some of the chests. Many veterans made attempts to raid Thundermere with mixed results. Both Sprankles and Zen retreated after suffering unexpected deaths there. Tox tried on 6E:20 but despite being Dragonhollow's most experienced dungeoneer he aborted due to the difficult circumstances. HyperSilence, his fellow clanmate and the isle's designer, went into the wilderness late in the Sixth Era with intentions to solo Thundermere. The dungeon was later seen in the Hammerlands. Reqll became the first Hollower to turn a Hyper Dungeon into a functioning XP farm when he converted Thundermere into a killing factory for Dungeon Skeletons. While this was a tremendous accomplishment, in typical fashion Reqll was unsatisfied and complained that their elytra didn't drop. =Gallery= ---- File:2017-03-08_04.07.30.png|Thundermere File:2017-03-08_05.40.45.png|At night, with a ladder column File:2017-03-08_05.46.38.png|Ascending to Thundermere File:2017-03-08_19.28.10.png|Exterior File:2017-03-08_19.30.09.png|Interior File:2017-02-01_04.10.17.png|Surface guarded by Dungeon Skeletons File:thundermere4.png|Topside defended by many mobs File:2017-03-08_19.35.30.png|Inner chamber File:2017-03-08_19.35.38.png|Inner chamber File:2017-03-08_19.35.57.png|Inner chamber File:2017-03-08_19.37.11.png|Inner chamber File:2017-02-01_04.11.22.png|At Hyperion Heights alongside Withermere File:2017-02-15_01.26.22.png|At Hyperion Heights File:2017-08-13_02.02.27.png|Reqll's XP farm File:2017-08-13_02.00.30.png|Reqll's XP farm =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. HyperSilence designed Thundermere for the Twilight Project. The look of the Dungeon Skeletons—wearing an observer as a helmet, a bare chest with elytra equipped, and diamond boots—was based upon the appearance of his fellow clanmate Tox during most of the Fifth Era. Tox named the dungeon Thundermere because charged creepers were normally created via lighting strikes and the sound when the island began exploding after they were triggered sounded like rolling thunder from far below. The 'mere' is a reference to the first map on which they appeared publicly, Hallowmere. Unlike Hyper Dungeons on previous maps, which were unique and had to be manually placed, Thundermere generated naturally via Biome Bundle and had a chance to appear every time new chunks were loaded. HyperSilence intended Thundermere to be take on by players in groups with better-than-vanilla gear, but when the server implemented Extra Hard Mode, they became extremely deadly with underwhelming loot. Category:Dungeons Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Places Category:Hyper Builds Category:Floating Islands